Dreams can be true
by Lily-chan76
Summary: 2  jeunes européennes arrivent en Corée mais aucune d'elles ne se doutaient qu'elles seraient dans le même lycée que leur idol.    bon... Je ne suis absolument pas douée pour écrire les 'summary' xD   Fic sur les SHINee
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Meeeee! Lily-sama *w*

Fandom : SHINee

Rating : euh -_- il n'y a rien de choquant ou quoi que ce soit alors... PG

Résumé : 2 jeune européenne ont en Corée pour passer une année dans un lycée. Cependant elles ne se seraient jamais doutées que dans leur lycée se trouverait un membre du groupe qu'elles adorent... (xD lisez lisez ne faites pas attention à ce ce résumé légèrement erm...brefouille ^^)

Disclaimer : Of course, I don't own SHINee... too bad . xD

**NB :** _" coréen"_

"français"

ça sera l'inverse dans le prochain. ^^

* * *

~Chapitre 1 ( ~Prologue )~

- "Lise! grouille!Le taxi est déjà là! Et on va rater l'avion si ça continue! cria Jing.

- oui oui c'est bon... j'arrive, pas besoin de s'énerver... "Omma!"" soupira Lise.

Lise était une jeune fille de couleur âgée de 17 ans, elle était assez simple avec un fort caractère mais son gros défaut était d'être toujours en retard...Jing était âgée de 18 ans, elle avait des origines asiatiques, et elle avait un caractère assez protecteur envers ses amis ( presque maternel) et c'était la raison pour laquelle Lise avait décidé de lui donner le surnom d' "Omma".

Les 2 jeunes filles avaient décidé de partir un an dans un lycée coréen pour s'améliorer dans la langue, mais comme par habitude Lise avait pris trop de temps à se préparer et elles risquaient donc de ne pas avoir leur avion.

Heureusement, le périphérique était dégagé, le taxi atteignit l'aéroport sans encombre. Jing et Lise se dépêchèrent de sortir de la voiture, payèrent le chauffeur et elles se mirent à courir en direction de la salle d'embarquement.

Pendant que Lise alla enregistrer leurs bagages, Jing vit avec soulagement que l'avion n'était pas encore parti.

- " Bah t'as vu, fallait pas s'affoler, ne?" dit Lise en souriant

Jing ne répliqua pas à se commentaire mais il l'avait légèrement énervée tout de même...

- " Tsss...Pourquoi réussit-elle toujours à taper sur mes nerf?" pensa-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, les filles récupérèrent leurs valises et partirent en direction de leur avion.

Enfin assises à l'intérieur, Lise poussa un cri, ce qui fit sursauter Jing.

-" ! Mais tu te rend compte là? Dans quelques heures on sera en Corée! j'ai trop hâte!

- euh... oui je te comprend, je suis aussi excitée que toi, mais s'il-te-plait... ARRETE! y'a tout le monde qui nous fixe maintenant!" murmura Jing avec gêne.

Jing, fatiguée à cause de son amie décida de dormir pendant le vol. Alors que l'autre excitée commença à toucher à tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Plus de 10 heures de vol pour enfin arriver à Séoul. Les 2 jeunes filles sortirent de l'appareil, émerveillées par ce qu'elles voyaient, ça y est! Elles étaient en Corée! Leur plus grand rêve c'était enfin réalisée.

Elles étaient si heureuses qu'elle se prirent dans les bras et commencèrent à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Un taxi les attendaient devant l'aéroport pour les amener à l'internat du lycée de Chongdam où elles y vivraient pendant 1 ans.

Elles y arrivèrent et rencontrèrent la responsable des dortoirs filles.

- " _Annyeong, mesdemoiselles je suis celle qui s'occupe des dortoirs pour filles. Je m'appelle Kim Min Seo."_ fit-elle avec un superbe sourire. C'était une femme d'un trentaine d'année, elle avait de long cheveux noirs avec une frange et des grands yeux noirs eux aussi. En définitive, c'était une très belle femme et qui semblait être dotée d'une grande gentillesse.

- _" Annyeong, je m'appelle Jing et voici mon amie Lise. "_ dit-elle en saluant.

La dame les conduisirent vers leur chambre. Elle était peinte en jaune et bleu, il y avait 2 lits et 2 bureaux, malheureusement les toilettes et les douches ne s'y trouvaient pas... Le visage des 2 amies s'assombrirent quand elles surent ça mais elle seront obligées de faire avec.

On était dimanche et bien évidemment, il n'y avait personne dans l'internat.

Après avoir pris connaissance des lieux, Min Seo-sshi prit congée. Jing et Lise décidèrent d'aller se coucher après avoir rangé toutes leurs affaires. Ce long voyage les avaient épuisée et demain, il fallait être en forme car une longue journée les attendait...

* * *

A/N : Bon j'ai commencé cette fic à partir d'un trip avec une amie, comme je ne savais pas quoi en faire, autant la poster lol ^^ . Je sais que c'est court mais les autres chappies ( déjà écris depuis...pfiouuuu, une éternité) sont beaucoup plus long lol Dans les prochain chappies je mettrais les paroles françaises en Italique. Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes =_= je n'ai pas de beta...


	2. Chapter 2

**NB: **_"français"_

"coréen"

L'inverse du chap. précédent~

* * *

~Chap.2 : Une nouvelle année commence...~

Il était 7h30, Jing s'était levée à 6h et elle était déjà prête pour son premier jour dans ce nouveau lycée.

Malheureusement, Lise était encore en train de dormir malgré les appels de son amie pour la réveiller. Enfin levée, La jeune fille vit avec horreur qu'il était déjà 7h50.

- _" Quoi? Il est déjà cette heure là?... Jing! Pourquoi tu ne pas réveillée plus tôt?_ brailla-t-elle.

_- ... J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de te réveiller mais tu ne voulais pas te lever donc au bout d'un moment j'ai abandonné. Bon dépêche-toi! Il ne te reste que 10 minutes pour te préparer..._ expliqua Jing.

Lise sortit du lit en furie, et se prépara aussi vite qu'elle le pu. ( C'était bien la 1ere fois de sa vie qu'elle se dépêchait autant).

Les 2 filles sortirent du dortoir en courant, elles croisèrent Min Seo-sshi qui leur souhaita bonne chance pour cette première journée.

Elles devaient tout d'abord aller dans le bureau du Directeur du Lycée, pour qu'il leur explique dans quel contexte se passera leur année.

Elles y arrivèrent enfin, le Directeur les accueillit et commença à leur exposer comment allait se dérouler leur année.

- " Annyeonghasseyo, Mesdemoiselles. Je m'appelle Park Gong Do, directeur de cette établissement.

- Annyeonghasseyo. dirent timidement les jeunes filles, tout en le saluant respectueusement.

- Pour commencer, je tiens à vous dire que vous ne serez pas dans la même classe. Mademoiselle Jing Vang est déjà plus âgée et plus expérimentée dans la langue, c'est ce que j'ai pu lire dans la lettre venant de votre précédent établissement. Donc vous serez avec les 2èmes années. Quant à vous Mademoiselle Lise...Bouvier... Je m'excuse si la prononciation de votre nom est mauvaise. dit-il un peu gêné.

- Non,non, ce n'est pas grave. répondit-elle.

- Bien. Donc Mademoiselle, vous irez avec les 1ère année même si vous êtes plus âgée, votre niveau de coréen n'a pas l'air très bon. lança-t-il en levant un sourcil.

_- tsss... il commence à m'énerver le vieux!_ pensa Lise.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si vous êtes dans des classe différente, l'administration c'est arrangé pour que vous pouviez vous retrouver à l'heure du déjeuner." ajouta le directeur.

Le breefing terminé, Jing et Lise sortirent du bureau avec leur emploie du temps en main. Puis Lise commença à se plaindre :

_- " Aishhh! Il m'a énervé l'autre! Je sais que mon niveau de coréen est pas terrible mais bon... Et le pire c'est qu'on n'est même pas dans la même classe! Je vais être perdue moi..._

- _Oui, moi aussi j'aurais préféré que l'on soit dans la même classe mais bon qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire? T'inquiète pas tout se passera bien! Et on se retrouvera le midi._ déclara Jing pour rassurer son amie qui était quelque peu stressée. _Bon ma classe est de ce côté, donc je te laisse ici. Tout se passera bien, stresse pas trop! "_

La jeune fille partit en laissant son amie devant sa salle de classe.

-" _Bon je suis toute seule maintenant... super... Ommaaaaa!.._." fit Lise. Elle était tellement stressée que tous ses membres tremblaient.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, un professeur vit l'adolescent qui attendait dehors et lui dit :

- " Annyeonghasseyo, jeune fille. Vous devez être l'élève transférée ? "

Lise approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

Le professeur souria et reprit :

- "éh bien, rentrez. Nous vous attendions. "

Ce professeur portait des lunette, ce qui lui donnait un air sérieux mais il semblait très sympathique.

Lise entra timidement dans la salle de classe puis elle se mit sur l'estrade près du bureau du professeur.

Quelques chuchotement se firent entendre, ce qui stressa encore plus l'adolescente.

-" Voici la nouvelle élève, elle arrive de France et elle est venue en Corée pour améliorer son niveau de langue. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez bien! dit-il aux élève. Puis il s'adressa à Lise :

- Bien. Vous pouvez vous présenter à présent.

- ...Annyeonghasseyo.. Choneun Lise imnida. exprima-t-elle avec difficulté en saluant.

Le professeur lui dit de s'installer au bureau du fond. La jeune fille s'exécuta.

Elles s'assit et rangea ses affaires. Puis elle remarqua la personne qui était placée à une table voisine de la sienne.

C'était un jeune garçon, avec des cheveux mi-longs. Il avait un très beau visage, on aurait pu croire que c'était une fille... Lise resta à le fixer pendant quelques secondes et le garçon s'en aperçut, il la regarda avec l'air surpris puis détourna son regard.

Lise fit de même et commença à rougir de honte... Mais quelque chose la gênait à propos de ce garçon, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne se souvenait plus où...

Le professeur mis fin aux chuchotements et commença son cour.

De son côté, Jing était elle aussi arrivée à sa salle de classe. Elle n'était pas stressée mais elle trépignait d'impatience! Elle frappa à la porte et une petit bonne femme lui ouvrit en la regardant de haut en bas et lui lança sèchement :

- "Annyeonghasseyo, Mademoiselle. Vous êtes la nouvelle élève je présume?

- Oui, madame. Je m'excuse pour mon retard, j'ai eu quelques problème à localiser la salle. s'excusa-t-elle poliment.

- " Bien, ce n'est pas grave mais que ça ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir." dit la professeur d'un air hautain.

Elle fit entrer Jing et lui demanda de se présenter à la classe.

- " Annyeong! Choneun Jing imnida! déclara-t-elle énergiquement.

- Bien allez vous placer à la table de devant, je vais commencer le cours." indiqua la petite dame.

Quand Jing fut assise, une jeune fille placée près d'elle, commença à lui poser des questions :

- " éh éh! Tu viens de France c'est bien ça ?

- euh... oui repondit discrètement Jing.

- Wouaaaa! J'aimerai y aller un jour! Surtout à Paris, ça doit être magnifique à voir non ? demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, c'est une très belle ville! murmura Jing.

Mais tout à coup, les deux filles se firent interrompre par la professeur qui les regarda avec un regard dure et autoritaire.

Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler net et la professeur continua son cours.

Jing suivit le cours avec beaucoup de sérieux. Mais elle vit soudainement un bout de papier arrivé sur sa table, il venait de la jeune de tout à l'heure. Jing lu le papier, c'était écrit " Au faite! je m'appelle Lee Ming Hee! J'espère qu'on deviendra bonne amie! =3 "

Jing sourit puis repris l'avancée du cours.

La sonnerie du midi se fit entendre. " _Enfin!_" se dirent Lise et Jing...

Mais au moment où Jing s'apprêtait à rejoindre son amie, Ming Hee-sshi pris son bras et lui dit toute excitée :

- " Jing-ah! Dépêche-toi sinon on ne va pas pouvoir voir Taemin!

- Quoi?... Taemin ? fit Jing intriguée. Bien sur elle connaissait se prénom mais...

- Ouiiii, Taemin! le Maknae des SHINee! tu les connais quand même?

- Bien sûr que je les connais! je suis un grande fan mais... je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit dans ce lycée!" répondit Jing.

Ming Hee-sshi traîna sa nouvelle amie jusqu'au réfectoire. Jing ne savait plus quoi faire, elle devait rejoindre Lise devant sa salle de classe mais elle avait été capturée par une folle!...

Lise attendait Jing devant sa salle depuis 10 minutes...Mais elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'y fit pas attention. Quand la sonnerie avait retenti elle avait voulu s'excusé auprès du jeune homme qu'elle avait fixé, car c'était vraiment mal-élevé de l'avoir fixé comme cela... Mais celui-ci était déjà parti.

Toutes les filles de sa classe avaient couru vers le réfectoire en criant des choses comme " Vite! les filles! sinon on va pas pouvoir le prendre en photo!" ou " Taemin-sshi est plus là? tant pis on essaiera de se prendre en photo avec à la fin des cours!"

Lise commençait à se poser des question... " _Est-ce que c'est bien le Taemin que je pense_?"

Puis elle se souvint lors due, l'appel le professeur avait appelé un " Lee Taemin"...Puis elle poussa un cri :

- "_ Oh...OMONAAAAA! Non je rêve... ça ne se peut pas! je suis dans la même classe que Taemin des SHINee?_ "

Lise ne s'en remettait toujours pas mais elle revint vite à la réalité lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait Jing et qu'elle n'était pas encore là...Alors elle décida d'aller directement au réfectoire afin de la retrouver.

Jing avait été trainé par Ming Hee-sshi dans le réfectoire mais malheureusement pour la jeune excité, Taemin-sshi était déjà arrivé et mangeait dans le réfectoire pour les professeurs.

- "Aissh!... fit Ming Hee. Bon bah ça sera une autre fois, on le verra peut-être sortir!

- euh.. Ming Hee-sshi , tu peux me lâcher le bras s'il-te-plait? parce que là... Je le sens plus. Jing secoue son bras qui était devenue tout engourdi à force d'être serré. Sinon à cause de toi je n'ai pas pu rejoindre mon amie! Elle doit croire que je l'ai oublié maintenant!

- Ah?...Mianhe.. Jing-ah...Oh tu peux m'appeler Ming Hee-ah tu sais... s'excusa Ming Hee en faisant la moue.

Jing chercha Lise, elle était peut-être dans le réfectoire qui sait ? Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle vit son amie arriver dans le réfectoire et elle se dirigea donc vers elle pour lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas venue la chercher.

-"_ Lisou! Je suis là! _appela-t-elle.

- _Ooooh toi! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu devant la porte? Pourquoi t'était pas là d'ailleurs?_ lança Lise, énervée.

- _...Une camarade de ma classe m'a trainé jusqu'au réfectoire pour voir Tae.. Oh oui! Tu sais qu'il y a Taemin dans le lycée? C'est trop fort, non?_

- _Ouiii , je sais! et devine quoi?... Il est dans ma classe!_ déclara Lise toute heureuse. _Le pire c'est que je ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite..._ marmonna-t-elle.

- _Bon on va manger? je suis déjà installée avec la folle qui m'a trainé ici_." fit Jing en indiquant où elle était placée.

Les 3 jeunes filles commencèrent à manger après que Jing ait présenté Ming Hee-sshi à Lise.

Cependant, alors qu'elles mangeaient tranquillement, du bruit se fit entendre vers la sortie du réfectoire.

Des 2èmes années étaient en train d'ennuyer un Junior...

- "Ah... ça recommence.. dit Ming Hee d'un ton presque indifférent.

- Quoi? qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Lise

- Ouai, on voudrai bien savoir?" renchérit Jing

Jing et Lise regardèrent la scène avec insistance puis elles virent avec étonnement que celui qui était entouré par les trois 2ème année, n'était autre que Taemin-sshi.

- "OH! Pourquoi ils sont sur Tae-chan? interrogea Lise

- ...c'est pratiquement tous les jours comme ça... Ils sont jaloux de lui et donc il n'arrête pas de le harceler... C'est devenue "normal" maintenant. lança Ming Hee avec une attitude qui choqua les 2 européennes.

- _Hein? j'ai pas tout compris.._.murmura Lise.

- J'y crois pas! Comment tu peux dire que c'est "normal" de voir quelqu'un se faire mal-mener? Et pourquoi y'a personne qui se bougent pour aller l'aider? s'emporta Jing

- On peut rien faire... après on serait harcelé nous aussi, alors..."dit Ming Hee sur un ton excuse.

Taemin se faisait insulter de tous les côtés. Un des 2ème année le poussa et il le fit tomber.

De voir cette scène mit Jing dans un état second, elle s'approcha des 2ème années qui insultaient le pauvre Taemin.

Ils la regardèrent de haut en bas et un du groupe commença lui parler :

- " Yah! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut nous faire celle-là? dis, tu ferais mieux de retourner jouer avec tes copines! T'as rien à avoir avec ce problème! C'est entre lui et nous!

- Attends, je pense qu'elle à rien compris à ce que tu lui as dit! c'est une européenne..." dit un autre avec dédain.

Jing avait un très bon niveau de Coréen et elle avait très bien compris ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle partirait. Elle prit un cruche pleine d'eau et leur envoya dans la figure.

- "Aisssh! J'y crois pas! vous êtes vraiment minables les gars! vous vous en prenez à lui juste parce qu'il est une Idol? pfff...Vous avez vraiment la mentalité d'un gosse de 5 ans!" fit Jing avec énervement et supériorité.

Ming Hee-sshi regardait la scène avec efroie, elle ne savait plus où se mettre et elle décida enfin de partir en laissant Lise seule à la table. Celle-ci n'était pas stressée par ce que Jing faisait et elle continuait donc de manger tranquillement en regardant la scène avec attention, tout de même.

Après s'être fait prendre une cruche et s'être fait rabaissé par Jing, les 2èmes années étaient un peu troublés mais cela ne dura pas longtemps!

Ils encerclèrent Jing et Taemin. Ils recommencèrent à pousser Taemin qui s'était relevé et ils menacèrent Jing aussi. Celle-ci essaya de l'aider mais elle se fit éjecter du cercle, laissant le pauvre garçon seule entouré par ces brutes! Il retomba encore une fois et les 2èmes années recommencèrent à l'insulter.

Après avoir fini de manger, Lise qui commençait à être "légèrement" énervée se leva et rejoignit Jing.

Elle prit une assiette remplit et la mis sur la tête de celui qui avait fait tomber Taemin.

Le 2ème anée fut surpris par ça et se retourna pour voir qui lui avait fait cette "plaisanterie", il vit une jeune fille de couleur qui semblait "légèrement" énervée. Il s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention de la frapper mais au dernier moment Jing lui mit un coup de pied dans ses "bijoux de famille", le jeune homme tomba direct à genoux et poussa un cri de douleur.

Lise qui ne parlait pas assez bien coréen pour pouvoir les insulter dans la langue,et donc le fit en français :

- _" Aaaaaaah! Non mais j'hallucine quoi! Vous vous prenez pour qui pour oser s'en prendre à un plus jeune que vous! ah je vous jure! vous êtes vraiment des sales petits c*ns! Et si vous ne voulez perdre votre virilité comme votre ami vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite! M**DE alors!_" cria Lise.

Les harceleurs, bien qu'ils n'aient rien compris de ce que l'adolescente avait dit, partirent en prenant leur ami qui était encore en train de souffrir. Mais ils dirent aux 2 européennes que cette histoire ne s'arrêterait pas là..

Lise, qui était encore énervée, marmona des phrases incompréhensibles. Pendant que Jing demandait à Taemin s'il allait bien.

- "Tu vas bien? Tu t'es pas blessé au moins?.. s'inquiéta Jing.

- ...Oui, je n'ai rien, merci... Mais je suis habitué à ça.. ce n'était pas la peine d'intervenir..." dit Taemin honteux.

Lise entendit cela et lui lança sèchement, dans un coréen à peu près compréhensible :

- Aissssh!Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait pu regarder ça sans bouger? T'es bête ou quoi? Et franchement, pourquoi tu te laisse faire? t'es un mec ou pas? ah ça m'énerve! je m'en vais."

Jing et Taemin la regardèrent partir, hébêtés.

- " Ah... Excuse-la... elle à rien contre toi au contraire elle t'aime beaucoup mais là ça a du lui faire mal de voir que tu te laissais faire alors qu'ils te harcelaient..." expliqua Jing à Taemin

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête comme pour éviter tous les regards qui venaient sur lui.

- "huum...ça doit être difficile pour toi, d'allier les cours et ta carrière en tant que SHINee? non ? demanda-t-elle

- ... Tu nous connais?.." fit Taemin étonné de savoir que des européenne connaissent son groupe.

Jing se mit à rire et lui répondit :

- "Bien sûr! Mon amie et moi sommes vos plus grandes fans!... Ah oui, je m'appelle Jing et l'imbécile qui vient de partir, c'est Lise. Et c'est pour ça , que j'ai dit qu'elle t'appréciait beaucoup...

- ... d'accord.. Je... je devrais peut-être aller m'excuser auprès d'elle..." déclara-t-il gêné.

- T'excuser ? Pourquoi ça? t'as rien fait de mal. Ca devrait plutôt être cette imbécile, que j'ai pour amie, qui devrait s'excuser... Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça, quand elle se calmera et elle te fera ses excuses. exprima Jing en souriant.

Le jeune garçon fit un geste de la tête et se mit à rougir. " _Trop cute_" pensa Jing.

Tout à coup le principal, qui avait été alerté par ce qui se passait dans le réfectoire, arriva.

- "Houla, on ferait peut-être mieux de se dépêcher de sortir là... dit Jing à Taemin.

- Oui, je suis d'accord..."

Les 2 sortirent en vitesse et après avoir parlé quelques temps ensemble, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur classes respectives.

Après cet incident de la cantine, Jing et Lise savaient très bien qu'elles n'auraient plus l'année tranquille dont elles avaient tant espéré...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** I don't own SHINee...Too bad isn't it ? x3

Rappels :

"coréen"

_"français"_

_

* * *

_

~Chapitre 3~

La sonnerie pour la reprise des cours avait retenti. Lise était déjà assise à son bureau, elle mâchonnait le capuchon de stylo avec énervement.

Les élèves qui rentraient dans la classe la regardaient avec insistance et des chuchotement se firent entendre... Lise comprenait très bien pourquoi tout le monde la fixait et parlait derrière son dos, après ce qui c'était passé à la cantine, elle s'y attendait bien...

_" éh bah... c'est pas maintenant que j'arriverais à me faire des amis...Déjà avec mon coréen qui est défaillant c'était pas gagné mais maintenant...'Fin bon..."_ pensa-t-elle tout en soupirant.

Taemin, qui était à la table d'à côté, la regarda avec un air innocent. Il culpabilisait beaucoup pour ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure et il avait décidé de lui parler à la fin des cours.

Le professeur arriva et le cours put enfin commencer.

Le cours de Jing avait commencé. Ming hee ne lui avait pas adressée la parole et essayait d'éviter les regards noires de sa camarade. Après tout, c'était bien normal que Jing soit énervée contre elle! Elle les avait lâchement laissées pour ne pas être mêlée à cette histoire.

La fin des cours arriva. Jing se dépêcha de sortir de la salle pour aller retrouver son amie à l'autre bout de lycée.

Lise avait rangé son sac et était déjà sortie. Taemin s'était dépêché pour pouvoir lui parler. Il la trouva dans le couloir en train d'écouter son Ipod.

Il lui prit son poignet, ce qui surpris la jeune fille qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, elle enleva ses écouteur et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis le jeune garçon commença à lui parler avec hésitation :

- " ...huuum... pour ce qui c'est passé à midi... je..je.."

L'adolescent retira d'un coup sec son bras qui est était encore tenu par Taemin et elle lui lança avec froideur :

- " ...T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est passé donc... On en parle plus ok?

- Oui, je sais... Jing... Noona m'a aussi de ne pas m'inquiéter mais.."

_"Noona ?"_ pensa Lise, pourquoi il appellait Jing noona?. Cela l'avait encore plus énervée.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre on dirait?" fit-elle sur un ton critique.

Taemin voulu répondre mais la conversation fut coupée par un groupe de 3 filles. L'une d'elles avait pris la parole :

- " Annyeonghasseyo Taemin-sshi! Les cours sont finis, tu ne voudrais pas raccompagner Noona ? " dit-t-elle en agrippant le bras du garçon qui ne savait pas quoi dire et qui jetait un regard désespéré à Lise.

Celle-ci voulut intervenir mais elle fut poussée par les autres groupies.

Jing arriva à ce moment là, et vit son amie mal-ménée par les 2 lycéennes, ce qui ne lui plu pas du tout.

Elle s'avança déterminée, et hurla sur les 3 filles :

-" Yaa! Vous faites quoi là? Qui vous a donné la permission de pousser mon amie? Et toi là! Lâche son bras, tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas t'accompagner!"

Les 2 filles qui s'acharnaient sur Lise, s'arrêtèrent net. Elles reconnûrent "la fille de la cantine" et partirent en laissant leur "amie" derrière.

La lycéenne lâcha le bras du garçon mais répliqua aux paroles de Jing :

- " Ah? De quoi tu te mêles? Je fais ce que je veux, j'ai pas besion de ton autorisation pour ça, à ce que je sache."

Les 2 filles commencèrent à se battre... Jing enchaînait les gifles tandis que l'autre ne savait plus quoi faire...Elle avait une véritable furie devant elle.

Lise les regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, mais elle revint à la réalité. Par réflexe, elle prit Taemin par le bras et ils sortirent en courant de l'établissement.

Après cette course, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc non loin du lycée.

- _" Pffiou... Bon je pense qu'elles ne viendront pas ici!"_ se dit Lise d'un air satisfait.

Le jeune homme fit signe à l'adolescente de lâcher son bras car il ne le sentait pratiquement plus.

- Oh... désolée... répondit-elle en étant gênée. Puis elle lâcha son bras précipitemment.

- J'espère que Noona s'en tire bien avec cette fille... s'inquièta-t-il.

Lise, qui avait compris la phrase, fit entendre un petit rire et répondit :

- " Je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour l'autre fille... Je suis sûre que Jing s'est bien occupée d'elle."

En effet, même si l'autre fille avait réussi à mettre un gifle à Jing, à la fin, la lycéenne était partie en pleurant. L'européenne lui avait arraché une touffe de cheveux, ce qui avait du être assez douloureux...Puisqu'elle en avait finit avec cette fille, Jing décida de sortire pour chercher Lise et Taemin, et aussi éviter d'avoir des ennuis à la suite de cette rencontre...

Après avoir entendu les paroles de Lise, Taemin la regarda avec surprise. Puis la remercia :

- " Merci beaucoup! Toi et Jing m'avez beaucoup aidé. "

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire. Lise, qui était encore énervée contre lui, il y a quelques heures, fut complétement charmée par ce jeune garçon. Elle se mit rougir et détourna son regard de celui-ci.

- " ...C'-c'est normal... t'as pas besoin de nous remercier.. po-pour ça.." déclara l'adolescente troublée, ce qui rendit son coréen encore plus lamentable.

Après quelques minutes, Jing les trouva enfin.

- " Ah! quand même! je vous ai cherché partout vous savez! Lise, t'aurais pu me dire où vous étiez allés...se plaignit-elle. Jing avait les cheveux tout ébouriffé à cause de la bagarre qu'elle avait eu avec la pleurnicharde mais elle n'en fit pas cas.

Taemin vit sa Noona et lui sourit en n'oubliant pas de la remercier.

- " Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour vous remercier... dit-t-il timidement.

- Non, t'as pas besoin de faire ça tu sais, on n'a pas fait ça pour que tu nous fasse des faveurs! s'exprima Jing.

- ... Ah! je sais! demain je dois aller répéter avec les autres membres... Ca vous dirais de...venir?" demanda Taemin.

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes. Les deux jeunes filles le fixèrent avec étonnement puis dirent en même temps :

- "QUOI ?

- T'es sérieux ? demanda Jing avec excitation.

- Bien sûr! Vous m'avez aidé alors je voudrais vous présenter aux membres du groupe, enfin si ça vous dérange pas ?" dit-il en faisant ses yeux d'innocent avec lesquels il pouvait tout obtenir.

Lise ne disait plus rien, choqué de ce que le jeune artiste leur avait proposé.

- Non non, ça nous dérange pas, on très contente justement! Mais on a cours demain, donc... annonça Jing avec déception.

- Oh, vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je m'arrangerais avec le Directeur, je suis sûr qu'il approuvera! assura Taemin avec un grand sourire.

- Ok, bah si c'est ça... il y a plus de problème, Lise t'es d'accord ? "

La jeune fille approuva seulement d'un mouvement de tête.

C'étant mis tous d'accord, Taemin était retourné chez lui et les 2 européennes retournèrent vers les dortoirs.

Arrivées dans leur chambre, le seul endroit où elle pouvait parler leur langue. Lise se jeta sur son lit.

- _" Aaaah! je suis trop crevée..."_ s'apitoya-t-elle.

Jing sourit et lui lança :

- _"__J'avoue que je m'attendais pas à avoir une journée comme celle-là...Mais tout à l'heure tu m'avais l'air gêné ou c'est une idée ? Aaah... T'es tombé sous le charme du "cutie" Tae-chan, c'est ça ? _

- _Arrête! il est chou mais c'est tout, tu sais bien que je l'adore en tant qu'artiste. Mais il m'énerve il se laisse faire par tout le monde sans rien dire, je supporte pas ça!_ expliqua Lise.

-_ Ouai ouai, dis plutôt que tu t'inquiète pour lui... Soit plus honnête avec toi-même! _continua la plus âgée avec un ton taquin.

- _Honnête avec moi-même? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? "Minho addict" !_ retorqua l'autre adolescente.

_- Tss.. C'est bon maintenant je me suis résignée...J'ai accepté ce statut depuis un moment... Mais, franchement... Tu vas pas me dire que tu ressens pas un petit truc pour ce petit ange ?_ insista Jing.

Lise recommença à rougir et lança un oreiller en direction de Jing.

- _Dis pas n'importe quoi!...Et c'est qui qu'il appelle "Noona"?_

- _Jalouse? _lança Jing avec un léger sourire.

- _Comme si...Bon moi je vais dormir, sinon demain je vais ressembler à je ne sais pas quoi..."_ clama Lise

Jing rit encore et dit à son amie :

- "_Oui, t'as raison... Faudrais pas que Tae-chan te vois avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, ne?_

- _Aissh... tu m'énerve!_ fit l'adolescente. _Bon, bonne nuit Omma!~_"

Jing se mit aussi dans son lit .

- _"Bonne nuit! Rêve bien de Taemin..."_ ajouta-t-elle pour embêter son amie.

A cause de ces paroles, elle reçut un autre oreiller en plein sur le visage.

_"Bon ces 2 là se débrouilleront très bien sans mon aide je pense...Il faudrais plutôt que je pense à moi..._ se murmura-t-elle.

- _Omma... ne t'inquiète pas Minho tombera directement sous ton charme... _déclara la fausse endormie en riant.

- _Ah Ah Ah! T'es très drôle tu sais..._rétorqua Jing.

- _Non mais je le pense vraiment! Et s'il n'est pas conquis ça voudra dire que c'est un imbécile et c'est tout..._ se rattrappa Lise.

_- Oooh! T'es chou!~ Bon faut dormir maintenant!"_ finit Jing.

Nos deux Françaises eurent plus de mal à s'endormir que d'habitude. Savoir qu'elles allaient rencontrer leur idoles, les rendaient extrêmement impatientes.

La journée de demain serait quelque chose à ne pas oublier.

* * *

Encore sorry sorry, s'il y a des fautes...=_="


End file.
